


Fairy Tale theater- The Little sea mobium

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Fairytale Theater [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Lies, Little Mermaid Elements, Platonic Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Can Miranda stop complaining about the Disney reboot of Mulan and the Herdz movies to get her Little Mermaid play in proper shape for August?
Relationships: Coral the Betta/Razor the Shark
Series: Fairytale Theater [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593811





	Fairy Tale theater- The Little sea mobium

A pelican looked at a script involving the little mermaid, before writing down the script of her own. "Once upon a time, there were seven mermaids living in the bottom. The littlest mermaid was a betta fish called Coral and one day her grandmother told the family tales of the above sea world. Each of Coral's six older sisters would tell her younger sisters about what they had seen, so finally one Sunday it was Coral's turn." She then groaned at the sight of all the comments about her artistic style and needing more musical numbers, before continuing. "So eventually. the little mermaid went up to the surface of the sea. There she saw her first above sea vehicle, or as we call them ships." There 

Then the picture changed and Coral gasped in shock as a ship caught fire and a greyish silver hedgehog fell overboard. As he splashed into the sea, Coral quickly swam after the handsome prince who was drowning. As she quickly brought him to the surface, Coral quickly realised that the Prince had fallen unconscious after struggling to breathe in the ocean. So she sang while checking to see if he was safe, before noticing a purple cat surface girl and a green hawk man and heading back into the sea. As Silver quickly woke up, he sighed. "I don't know who that girl was who saved my own life, but she had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. But we probably need to get a rescue party first." 

"As Coral asked her grandmother whether the surface worlders could meet with those who lived underwater, her grandmother said no, for their lives were short, but most did not care and made use of what little time they had. Very few people had survived a meeting with the merpeople and her father forbade humans and sea people to mix out of fear.." The picture changed to Coral asking her grandmother as her father looked on, along with an image of the prince Silver's statue. 

Her father tried to talk her out of it by explaining that land dwellers couldn't live as long as mermaids and that the prince was a stranger. But eventually the little mermaid grew so terrified and love stricken, that she went to see the anti-social River witch Leopardstar who lived near the dry land of the human world. The lair was on a dry grassy knoll as the little mermaid Coral explained the situation. "I wish to see the prince who I saved, all those weeks ago. Can you turn me into a human so I can fulfil this selfish risk of mine." 

The River witch Leopardstar reluctantly followed up on Coral's wish, but warned her that she would lose her voice in exchange. "Regretfully, my magic will not work without an equal exchange fair Princess. But I must warn you beforehand that every step you take will be like those big metal blades called knives, you will not be able to talk and if you fail to earn the fair Prince's love then you will turn to sea foam." "But I have to see the prince again, just to see if he is alive. Thank you for the warning Leopardstar, but this is the only way." Coral replied to the slightly vain grey mercat, as she took the option in exchange after signing the scroll and checking it twice. 

Miranda's friend Cass raised an eyebrow, before saying. "Wait a moment. You're covering the original version? I thought the mouse's version would be more your thing." "The mouse's has been copied by almost everybody on the internet. I preferred the original more friend. So anyway let's get back to the story, where our heroine is taking her first steps as a human."

Coral struggled to stand and resist the pain, but luckily one of the castle maids realised that Coral needed help and offered her to take her to the castle. Silver gradually fell in love with her dancing, but his parents disapproved and set an arranged marriage with the princess of Sol Kingdom after the first day. But this ruined Silver's plans as he reluctantly explained to Coral while they danced together. "I don't love the princess of Sol, but if she is like whoever the girl from the sea or temple that saved my life, I have to see for myself. Sorry, but my parents think you're a stranger." 

On the second day, the chief steward Jet the Hawk announced that Blaze of Sol Kingdom was marrying Prince Silver of Capital kingdom, who had been studying in the temple for education. This was not what the heartbroken Coral was expecting, but she tried to hide her own discomfort. As "I didn't know she was a princess, but he probably knows her more than me anyway. Why did I even think of this idea?" Our hero signed as she headed back to her guest room and cried, only to hear a splashing sound as Razor swam up near the balcony, quickly running up. "Why are you here tonight Razor? I didn't tell you about my trip to the River Witch a few days ago. Where are my sisters?" 

Razor winced as he replied back. "Because I have come to let you know that your sisters were planning on visiting Leopardstar the River Witch. Even though I am a shark merman, I am still your body guard Princess Coral. They were planning on buying something to gain the loyalty of the prince, who you already saved." This shocked the little mermaid, as Blaze also listened in and winced. "I should not be listening to another conversation like this. But this girl Coral might have been the real saviour. How can I face myself knowing that I could not have swum in to save Silver or anyone else and admitted my lie to the court in the first place."

Blaze left back to her room in a dejected and pitiful state, as the purple cat princess muttered. "I'm nothing more then a selfish and foolish liar. But if I reveal the truth, I could be killed or worse and the wedding could be jeopardised!" The maid asked Blaze. "Is something wrong princess?" "Bad nerves before the big day." Blaze lied to Cream, before she fell into a fitful slumber.

The picture changed to Coral meeting with her sisters as the wedding bells stopped in the middle of the introduction. Bizarrely her sisters were grey and scale less almost like eels. "We gave up our scales and colour so you could keep this blade. If you take something important off them, you could return to being a mermaid." Her older sister explained as Coral reluctantly took the knife. 

"No everyone, Coral saved the day, but I am nothing more that a common liar and caught up in fate! I could not have saved the prince those months ago in the storm, since I can't swim and don't even sound the same as he!" This shocked the entire group of wedding guests, the guards and even Silver himself as Coral nearly dropped the hidden knife in shock. " Wait a minute, deep down, she was feeling just as guilty and upset as me? I need to say thank you to Blaze, all this jealousy isn't healthy for me." Coral thought as she walked towards Blaze, who was shaking in fear.

But instead, Coral threw the blade away as she held the panicking and upset princess temple girl so she could still stand. "Why did you hide this from us?" The King was about to exile Blaze, but Silver quickly spoke up.

The story ended of a bittersweet tale, as the Little Mermaid eventually stayed with her love, although blaze had wished them every bit of happiness. " Well at least Blaze wasn't actually the Riverwitch in disguise, even if she did grant two wishes." 


End file.
